<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Conversation by Nimz12peekaboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064363">The Conversation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo'>Nimz12peekaboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, F/M, First Time, Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scully disappears with the smoking man to find the cure for cancer Mulder decides he needs to have a 'conversation' with her about it when she gets back. Angst/smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His jaw was starting to ache from clenching it too much. He'd followed Scully to where she thought CSM's office had been and it was empty. It was clear she'd been tricked. </p><p>He felt for her, he really did. She'd believed the guy and done what she thought was best. But he couldn't understand it, it was almost completely out of character for her to just trust someone like that, especially the cigarette smoking man. </p><p>It was more his territory. He was the one who did stupid impulsive things. He couldn't handle the worry. It was like a physical pain, an ache that wouldn't go away. It didn't go away untill he saw her again and saw that she was okay. But then it was replaced with a different kind of ache, a desperate frustration. She could've been hurt.</p><p>Mulder tried his best to hide his anger, the depth of his feelings of relief and frustration. But clenching and unclenching his jaw would only go so far in doing that.</p><p>The lone gunman had left. It was just Mulder and Scully left in her apartment. </p><p>"Mulder it was right there. I don't understand." </p><p>"This guy operates above the law Scully. He has access to resources and power that we can only imagine." He said softly, rubbing his temples. </p><p>The relief at having found her was slowly washing away the strength and pure adrenaline that he'd been running on for the last few days while she was missing. He was exhausted emotionally. </p><p>She was wired and felt like she had too much nervous energy coursing through her veins. She needed him to understand why she'd done what she did. He had offered her a cure to cancer for the world. The doctor in her could not refuse such an offer. The thought of the countless lives that could be saved had spurred her on. </p><p>Mulder looked up from his place on the sofa. He examined her body language, arms crossing and uncrossing, pacing around the room, breathing deeply, eyes dilated, she was still in a state of confusion at what had happened and she was trying to work it out. He wanted her to stop. </p><p>A powerful urge to hold her and shake some sense into her swept through him but he let it pass. He wanted to grab and tell her "what the hell were you playing at? I was so worried. You're too smart to fall for that crap Scully." </p><p>Instead he sighed deeply. </p><p>She looked at him. </p><p>Scully saw the dark look in his eyes and felt the pure heat of frustration that was radiating from him. </p><p>Images flashed through her mind. The kind she'd usually quickly swat away, wordless thoughts, just raw images of the both of them together expressing the frustration they both felt. </p><p>She looked away. </p><p>He got up.  Mulder walked towards her and she stopped pacing. Her mouth opened slightly, her eyes trying to read his expression and his body language to see what he would do. </p><p>He walked towards the door and paused at the handle. </p><p>"Get some sleep Scully. I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"Uh" she sighed exasperated. "I'm not tired Mulder, I need to figure this out. I don't...."</p><p>He slammed the door shut at the her words and turned to face her. </p><p>She flinched at the sound. </p><p>"You're not tired?!. Ok then Scully let's stay up and pace around some more until we can figure out why you decided to take a vacation with our arch nemesis."</p><p>She swallowed. She preferred it this way if she was honest. The silence was always worse than the arguments or disagreements. </p><p>Her jaw set and she faced him squarely. </p><p>"Do you think you would have behaved differently in my position Mulder?" </p><p>He huffed in frustrated amusement. They both knew the answer to that question. </p><p>She rolled her eyes. </p><p>"So you wanted to have a go at being the partner that goes gallavanting off?" He said sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at her, daring her to get mean back at him. </p><p>She met his gaze head on. It reminded of her of the early days when they'd first met. She'd challenge him and he'd give her this slightly amused and daring look.</p><p>But this time it was darker. They stared each other out. </p><p>"Well..." she said calmly. "If I'd wanted to have a go at playing 'Mulder' I would've made sure I was found face first down in the ocean or unconscious in some abandoned house raving about extraterrestrials." </p><p>His eyes darkened and his body was turned toward her, over her. </p><p>She realised how much taller he was than her. </p><p>He could see that she was breathing hard, her breasts rising and falling with each breath. Her eyes boring holes into him and scanning his face, trying to read his expression. </p><p> </p><p>He took a few steps toward her and she took one backwards but it was clear he wasn't going to stop. </p><p>He surrounded her senses, the smell of him and the heat radiating from him. He was angry but she wanted to touch him desperately. Her body was a traitor sometimes, she was so wet and it was all she could think about. </p><p>"You wanted to taste what madness felt like?" He said softly. </p><p>"It's nothing compared to the madness I felt worrying about you." </p><p>She lowered her eyes at his admission..she knew he'd been worried but they hardly ever admitted to each other these kinds of feelings. Getting into danger was part of their job it's just that usually they were by each others sides when it happened. </p><p>His eyes raked over her body, her curves, her neck. She was in a soft tight t-shirt and she looked considerably less formidable without her blazer. But there was still a look of pure strength in her eyes that he had had always been drawn to. </p><p>She was mesmerisingly beautiful. Even in the midst of all this anger. </p><p>She looked apologetic and she opened her mouth to speak. But he stopped her softly with a hand on her arm. She looked up at him...</p><p>"I think we need to have a conversation Dana." </p><p>The use of her name confused and aroused her. </p><p>"Isn't that what we're doing Mulder?" </p><p>"No. I need to talk to you..." He stroked her arm down and up.<br/> "...without words." </p><p>Her mouth opened in surprise and her eyes went impossibly blue, her pupils dilating. </p><p>He tightened his hold on her arm and brought his other hand up to her other arm. Staring at her, daring her to run away or stop him. He looked at her deeply and waited. </p><p>Her breathing was shallow. Her back against pressed against the front door. </p><p>He reached down with both hands and lifted the bottom of her shirt and put his hands under the material, gently caressing her sides and resting one hand on the small of her back. His place. She was done for. If she'd thought she could put a stop to this before, now she knew there was no way. He was openly claiming her. Her body responded instantly and she could only watch to see what he would do next. </p><p>He massaged his hand under her shirt on her bare skin up and down untill he got to her bra and he undid it. </p><p>He softly dragged his hands from her back to her front and slid under her bra, using his thumbs to caress her nipples. Her mouth opened in arousal and questioning. "Mul..." He kissed her before she could finish his name. Slipping his tongue inside easily and sucking her lips. This was remarkably soft for the sheer force of his feelings for her right now. </p><p>He had to be gentle. This was his Scully afterall. Even if he was mad at her, he loved her beyond words. It was this thought...love...that spread through his body as he kissed her. His face felt tight and his eyes started to sting because of the tears that he held back. What if he'd lost her? What if she'd been hurt? </p><p>She felt the emotion behind the kiss and she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him deeper and closer. </p><p>He held her tighter and harder against the door. </p><p>She whimpered and it made his cock even harder. He grinded it against her and she gasped. He let go of the kiss and lifted her shirt over head swiftly, taking her bra off with it. He tossed it to the floor. </p><p>He reached down and unzipped her trousers and pulled them down. Never taking his eyes off her. </p><p>She played with the hem of her underwear shyly as she stood before him almost completely naked. </p><p>He put his finger into her panties and snapped the elastic. She inhaled sharply. Scully had never been so aroused before in her life. Neither had Mulder. </p><p>He looked at her darkly, like some kind of predatory animal. </p><p>She shuddered in pleasure. </p><p>He was still fully clothed in his t-shirt, jeans and leather jacket. There was something incredibly arousing for both of them that she was naked and he was fully dressed.</p><p>He took her by the wrist and led her to the kitchen table. She was confused, so she stalled. He turned to her and picked her up. Giving her no choice but to go with him. </p><p>She was small in his arms and he could feel all of her, soft skin and curves pressing into him. He had waited far too long for this. </p><p>He placed her down by the table and cleared it in one swipe of his arms. Knocking off the books and cups. He then turned her to and pulled her underwear off in one go. He picked her back up and placed her onto the table, throwing her panties onto the floor after looking at them and feeling how wet they were.</p><p> Lying her down by placing a hand on her chest, he spread her legs over his shoulders and bent in to eat her pussy. </p><p>She gasped and shook at the feelings of immense pleasure that coursed through her body, sending waves of orgasmic bliss through her. He sucked and licked and kissed until as she bucked against his face. He held her tighter, his hands on her ass pressing his face deeper into her. He was addicted to the taste of her. How would they ever be able to stop? That was the thought that ran through both their heads as she crashed and rode out her orgasm in his mouth. </p><p>He brought his head up and kissed her thighs and stomach and breasts, sucking her nipples into his mouth and gently biting them. She gasped in pleasure. He kissed her neck and bit her, marking her as his own. </p><p>Just when she thought he was going to fuck her on the table and she'd never be able to eat here with her mother again, he lifted her back off. </p><p>He held her close to him and his breathing was laboured and heavy. She knew she was in for a ride and she tried to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen. Her body was more than ready but this was enormous and momentous. They'd already crossed the line and they both knew there was no going back now and neither of them wanted to. </p><p>He carried her back to the door where he pressed her back against it and wrapped her legs tighter around him. He undid his jeans and took his dick out of his boxers. Never taking his eyes off her, he kissed again, deeply and this time her tongue made its way into his mouth exploring in all the casual leisurely way that someone who had just cum would. He was drunk on her. </p><p>She was soft and pliable in his arms and he felt like he was going to die if he didn't fuck her right now. </p><p>He kissed her hard and deep and she opened for him. God it wasn't enough he needed to be inside her. The more she gave to him the more it drove him crazy and made him feel like some kind of primal animal. </p><p>"God Scully" he exhaled. She bit his bottom lip and he growled and bucked into her.</p><p>He stilled her writhing hips and stroked the head of his penis against her wet pussy. He shuddered at the immense pleasure and her eyes rolled back into her skull. He leant in and bit her neck , licking it and kissing her. His head slipped in accidentally and they both moaned and gasped. He looked at her and she looked at him, wide eyed. He drove into her slowly and she sunk down onto him. </p><p>He shook and strained with his effort to stay still and not start frantically bucking into her. She kissed his face everywhere and slipped her hands under his leather jacket and tore at his shirt to feel the skin beneath. His eyes rolled back into his skull and she bucked against him, once, twice and then he was gone. He started fucking her deep and hard. She cried out in pleasure. </p><p>They were banging against the door hard with no care about the noise it was making. </p><p>It was as if someone was trying to knock the door down. </p><p>"Mulder.." she whimpered in his ear and clutched at his jacket and clawed with her other hand at the bare skin of his shoulder beneath his ripped t-shirt. </p><p>He rocked into her with force and drove deep. Her pussy began spasming around him and he rode her faster. </p><p>She sucked and bit at his neck and he felt his orgasm coming, about to overwhelm him. </p><p>She arched her back and came hard on his dick. He held her close and tight and then exploded inside her himself. </p><p>God...it was the best sex either of them had ever had. </p><p>They breathed hard against each other and came down from their climaxes slowly together, their foreheads touching. </p><p>He kissed her again gently and softly and she sucked his bruised lips.</p><p>He panted softly against her wet skin. She slipped down off of him and he held her steady as she reached the floor. </p><p>He shrugged his leather jacket off onto the floor and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing the top of her head. He breathed a sigh of relief... "We needed to have that conversation." </p><p> </p><p>(And they lived happily ever after). THE END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Comments always welcome. ❤️</p><p>I tried to write "her body was a traitor sometimes" and it turned into "her body was tractor sometimes " 🤣😂😂😂 hahaha typos. <br/>That would be a totally different story, an x file even.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>